Midnight Meetings
by FHT3rdandCo
Summary: ..:KaitoxAoko:.. "You should really close your window at night."
1. Introduction

**Midnight Meetings**

_Introduction_

Her curtains fluttered.

She took no notice, she left the window open herself, it was natural for the wind to blow the curtains…

"…You should really shut your window at night."

Aoko gasped and sat up straight in bed, all drowsiness vanished as she stared at the alien presence in her room.

With his cape fluttering in the wind, Kaitou KID stared at her enigmatically.

She had to wonder how he managed to do this at the same time that he concealed all incriminating features.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Aoko crushed her first instinct to scream for her father, lot of good that would do with him still at work.

Kid seemed to flinch a bit, "Language, language… you don't want to end up like your father, do you?"

This earned him a clock to the head, which he luckily evaded, but he did not manage to avoid the pillow.

When he looked back at the girl she already had her phone in hand, "I'm calling the police!"

Dryly Kid noted that this was a little different than the _usual_ reaction he got from girls.

Kid sighed and began towards the window while glancing at the fuming girl.

"I'm serious about shutting your window, it could be dangerous."

He expertly avoided the phone aimed at his skull and disappeared into the night.

Aoko glared out the window for quite some time before huffing and going to bed.

…stupid phantom thief…

* * *

_((Ending Notes: I blame this plunnie on Hannah-chan.))_

* * *


	2. Again

**Midnight Meetings**

_Again_

"It's open again."

Aoko jumped out of her skin and whirled away from her homework to see her unwelcome guest.

"What's it to you?" Aoko glared, hands inching towards the phone before pausing. She'd knock him unconscious _then_ call the police, that way he won't escape this time.

Kid sighed, "If you leave it open you could catch a cold or someone bad could sneak in your room…"

Aoko glared dryly, "Like you?"

Kid chose not to answer that one.

"You aren't going to try and call the police this time?" she marveled at how he could make it sound like he was asking about tea the next afternoon.

Aoko glared, "I fully intend to." '_After I incapacitate you._'

Kid gained an enigmatic grin and Aoko found her glare harsher than ever.

"You shouldn't wait up so late for Nakamouri-keibu."

Aoko sputtered and threw an eraser at him, "I am _not_! I'm doing my homework, _Baka_!"

Kid gave her a knowing look.

Aoko threw a pencil case at him.

And the kaitou escaped into the night.

"Damnit…"

* * *

_((Ending Notes: -avoids plunnies- I **really** should be doing my homework...))_


	3. Safety

* * *

**Midnight Meetings**

_Safety_

"You don't like obeying requests, do you?"

Aoko let out an aggravated sigh, "Are you going to show up to lecture me _every_ time after a heist?"

"Not lecture," the phantom thief tsked, "Inform you of procedures to ensure your safety."

Aoko's brow twitched, "Well thanks but no thanks, why would I give you the pleasure of being able to break through my locks?"

Kid whistled, '_Harsh._'

"Why do you keep your window open anyway?"

Aoko sent him a withering glare, "Certainly not to let moronic kaitou's in, now if you would excuse me, I have homework!"

Kid sighed and vanished from where he came.

Aoko cursed lividly when she realized she hadn't taken the chance to capture him.

* * *

_((Ending Notes: Short but sweet... XD))_

* * *


	4. Lonely

**Midnight Meetings**

_Lonely_

"Are you okay?"

Aoko didn't respond, keeping her back to the thief.

"I'm fine." '_I'm lonely…_' Her entire body shivered with the force of her words and she wished with every fiber in her being that he hadn't noticed the way her voice cracked.

"You are not."

Aoko cursed her luck.

"What's wrong…?" his voice was softer and much closer than she would have liked.

Aoko resisted the urge to throw something at him and merely inched away.

"Nothing, go away!" Aoko decided that talking was a bad idea; she hadn't managed to hide the tears in her voice at all.

To her surprise a blanket landed on her shoulders followed by strong but gentle arms wrapping around her. She tensed.

"I'm sorry, but I can't ignore a damsel in distress."

Aoko relaxed a bit as more tears fell. It didn't matter who Kid was at the moment, she didn't care in the least as she into the support of his body.

She felt safe.

She fell asleep before he left.

* * *

_((Ending Notes: Maybe I should have just posted this as a oneshot...))_


	5. War

**Midnight Meetings**

_War_

"I'd almost think you were inviting me to come in," Kid commented lightly, "The way you refuse to shut the window."

Aoko's throw was twice as strong as usual and the Moonlight Magician was tasting floor before he realized she'd been throwing pillows.

"BAKA!"

Kid coughed and dusted himself off while standing, suddenly very happy she had quit throwing harder objects at him.

"What do you want _now_?" Aoko glowered, positioned to throw more pillows(he noted that she'd probably stocked away every pillow in the house just for this event).

"Simply dropped by to greet a beautiful young lady."

This earned him a few more pillows to the face; he pondered why people made throw pillows with so much weight to them.

Instead of voicing this aloud however, he picked up one of the throw pillows and cheerfully asked if this was a challenge.

Aoko only had time to squeak before a full on pillow war commenced. She cursed Puma-san for joining the enemy forces as she discussed battle strategies with the rest of her stuffed animals(this one involved attempts to remove the kaitou's hat, it seemed to be glued to the mans head).

"Attack!" Aoko blinked as Kaitou Kid and Puma-san attacked her fort, burying her entirely in the pillows.

All was silent for a bit and Kid wondered if perhaps he had gone too far before the pile started shaking. In a blur of movement Aoko popped out of the top.

"This. Means. WAR!"

But Aoko, despite her efficient dramatic entrance(Kaito would be proud) was less efficient in her balance and managed to topple over herself, Kid being the gentlemen he was attempted to catch her but only managed to trip over a couch pillow.

The ending result had Kid's heart skipping a beat.

Tangled up in a way that wouldn't be very easily undone, Kid found himself looking straight done at a flushed Aoko with their faces inches apart.

"Is it true that you're gay?"

Well that destroyed the moment.

Kid was out of reach in seconds and coughing uncomfortably. Aoko simply looked curious.

"Well?"

Kid gave her a look and finally gave a negative before deciding that he was a little too flustered to stay and bolted out the window.

Aoko just laughed.

* * *

_((Ending Notes: I liked this one :3))_


	6. Violence

* * *

**Midnight Meetings**

_That All?_

Kid knew he shouldn't continue visiting her after heists; it was dangerous in too many ways to count.

But somehow he couldn't stop. He'd find himself heading towards the Nakamouri residence after a heist without fail. Over and over he thought if she just closed her window that evening he wouldn't visit.

But she never closed it.

Maybe it was to spite him for irritating her, maybe it was because she felt her reasons for keeping it open were more important than his friendly advice, maybe she simply wanted him to keep coming so that she'd continue to have a chance to capture him(he hadn't failed to notice her previous attempts to tie him to the roof).

"You're back _again_?" Aoko glowered at him.

Kid grinned, "Someone has to tuck you in!"

She didn't chase him around in these meetings, he assumed it was because her stamina was lower due to the late night, but he still got an exercise with how much she threw at him.

"Ahou!"

Kid just grinned some more until she finally threw everything she could within reach.

It was then he taunted, "Is that all you can do?"

Kaitou KID has never been known for his self preservation beliefs, in fact he has been well known in the past for his recklessness.

However it still wasn't his brightest idea to taunt her.

When she had lifted her mattress over her head in preparation to throw, he decided it might be a good time to make his usual escape.

"Good night, Nakamouri-chan!"


	7. Late

**Midnight Meetings**

_Late_

It was silent.

Aoko felt a pang of anger when she realized she had been anticipating the arrival of her unwelcome guest.

'_Baka… he was annoying anyway._'

She should just close the window, it's not he was coming.

'_Since when did I keep the window open because of him?_'

Aoko let out an aggravated breath. She was _not_ upset because of the phantom thief's absence…

…and she was _not_ worried.

Aoko worried about people that _meant_ something to her, like her father or Kaito.

_Not_ Kaitou KID, her mortal enemy and winner of the jerk award for the next _few_ centuries.

In fact, if anything she was simply worried about her father! It wasn't usual that heists went this late into the night and it couldn't be good for her father's health!

She wasn't worried about the thief. She wasn't worried he might have gotten hurt. She wasn't worried he might have gotten caught.

Aoko fidgeted nervously, unable to concentrate on her homework at all.

Any way she looked at it something at probably happened at the heist.

'_Or maybe tousan just had to stay late for paperwork and Kid got tired of bugging me…_'

Aoko tempted not to give that thought too much merit.

…but it was lonely…

Aoko clenched her eyes shut and shook off the thought. Kaito being too busy to spend time with her made her lonely, Tousan spending too much time at work made her lonely. Kaitou KID not showing up after a heist did _not_ make her lonely.

A stumble behind her made her whirl around, heart pounding loudly in her ears.

Kid spared her a grin before nearly falling over, "Good evening… sorry I'm late."

Aoko ignored the sensible part of her that demanded she leave the thief to his trouble, she hardly even registered the thought as she rushed over to him to help steady him.

There was blood tainting his pristine white suit.

"Wha—" Aoko didn't allow him any protests and nearly dragged him to her bed. The petite girl was surprisingly strong.

"Stay here, let me get the first aid kit!" and the Nakamouri girl rushed out of the room.

Kid stared at the spot she had been for a moment before he burst out laughing.

'_That's just like her…_' he snorted, '_I'll bet she's entirely forgotten who I am._'

Kid began to stand; he wasn't even sure why he showed up here. He really shouldn't have done so while injured…

'_She'd have been lonely…_'

He ignored the thought and began to make his escape…

"Don't you even _think_ about escaping until I treat you, you jerk!"

Was she psychic or something? Kid sent a disbelieving look to the other room. It was ridiculous for her timing to be so absolutely precise.

Still, he couldn't resist a good heckle.

"And why should I?"

The air went malicious and Kid could practically _feel_ her demonic aura from the other room.

"If you do, I'll tell Tousan that you've been sneaking into my room at night."

'_Touché._' Kid shivered at what could result from her doing so, it wasn't a pleasant thought. In fact it was a very, _very_ painful thought.

"Ah, I suppose you have me there." Kid called back jubilantly, not letting his discomfort at the thought shine through.

By the time Aoko came back into the room, Kid was seated back on the bed innocently. Aoko unbuttoned his shirt without hesitation and the great Kaitou KID had to fight very hard to keep poker face. It wasn't much of a wound, a scratch more than anything, but it _was_ a bullet wound.

Aoko glared at the still bleeding gash at his side.

"Who shot you?" her tone was low and threatening, Kid could guess what some of her suspicions were.

"Some old friends."

Aoko swabbed the cut with disinfectant mercilessly and Kid flinched. Aoko brought her glare to his face, "_Who_ shot you?"

Kid tried not to let his exasperation show, "Its best if you didn't know…"

Aoko poked the wound and Kid yelped.

"Either you answer or I make the next few minutes a living hell for you."

Kid gulped.

"It wasn't any of the taskforce."

Some of the tension left Aoko's shoulders and she began to be a little gentler with her cleaning.

"Then who was it?" she cleaned the wound carefully, her movements were precise and calm. Kid noted that her father had probably given her more than a few first aid lessons.

"Some old friends of a relative."

Not entirely untrue, still not honest, but closer to the truth.

"…and why were they shooting at you?"

Kid was silent. Aoko continued to treat the wound thoughtlessly.

"I should leave."

The cut was treated and Aoko was already putting away the kit when he spoke again.

Kid had buttoned up his shirt and was facing her with his usual enigmatic expression. Aoko found it hard to speak but she managed a nod.

Her father would be home soon and she needed to go to sleep.

Kid turned to leave.

He hadn't expected her to grip the back of his suit.

"…don't… get hurt anymore…" she sounded hesitate, a little begrudging and more than a little desperate.

Kid remained still for a long moment after that, not sure if he would be able to breathe for the next few minutes. Aoko's hand trembling is what finally brought him to the realm of reality.

In one movement he was detached from her and crouching on the window ledge, face concealed almost entirely by shadows.

"Anything for the fair lady." And he made his exit.

Aoko stared at the spot he'd been for a moment.

"Was he… blushing?"

* * *

_((Ending Notes: x3 I hope ya'll enjoyed this chappy! I'm starting tot hink of a direction I wanna go with this story xD lol. Oh yeah! Please read my collaberative story(with Hannah-kun) 'Plunnie War Prompted Ficlets'!))_


	8. Complicated

**Midnight Meetings**

_Complicated_

"If you don't get out right now I'm calling the police."

How many times had she already threatened him?

"Giving me a chance to escape, are we?"

It wasn't wise for him to say it but he couldn't resist the jibe.

They both knew he would be long gone before the police got there.

Aoko didn't even bother to throw something at him for his comment.

Kid raised an eyebrow; it wasn't like the Nakamouri girl to let such a taunt pass, if anything it was much more likely to cause a fountain of endless rage and vulgar words(really, the girl would surpass her father in that sense some day).

Instead Aoko remained motionless on the bed with a pout and a sulky glare.

"Are you alright?"

Aoko sent him a dry look, "The person I hate most in the world is currently in my room and mocking me, yeah I'm just _peachy_!"

Kid didn't let the part about hate get to him; Kid shouldn't be affected by something like that.

Still, he hadn't been able to manage a snappy comeback and instead remained silent.

"I really hate you, you know that?" Aoko vented, glaring vehemently at him while clenching her blankets, "You break the law, you _mock_ my father, and you invade my privacy…!"

Her hands started shaking.

"And you make things so _complicated_!"

It was simple before. It was very simple before; she went to school, she cheered her dad on, she chased Kaito with a mop, she went to karaoke with Keiko…

None of these things were complicated. They were confusing at times, maybe a little difficult but never _complicated_.

Kid opened his mouth to respond but found that it was hard to talk when she shoved a pillow down his throat.

"You know what…?!"

Kid's eyes widened as Aoko bore down on him, positive that his death was eminent. He could see the headlines now! 'Kaitou KID found dead outside Nakamouri residence, top suspect Nakamouri Aoko.'

"…I really, _really_ dislike you!"

Kid blinked in slight surprise as Aoko back away with a huff and plopped back down on her bed. She shot a half hearted glare his way before beginning to grumble.

It was official. Kid would _never_ understand girls.


	9. Homework

**Midnight Meetings**

_Homework_

"Why _do_ you keep the window open?"

Aoko pointedly ignored the thief as he lounged on her bed, she had a test to study for and it was absolutely _no_ time to listen to the annoying father-stealing jerk.

"It's rather obvious that it isn't to let me in, considering your immense dislike, so why?"

Aoko gritted her teeth and muttered darkly about the history question that was becoming irritating fast. Which era…?

"Meiji."

Aoko didn't respond to his suggestion and merely put the answer to mind.

Kid remained unaffected by her obvious wish for his departure and continued his tirade.

"It really is dangerous to keep it open."

'_Was Saito Hajime with the Shinsengumi or the Ishin Shishi…?_'

"Shinsengumi." Once more, Aoko pointedly ignored Kid's unwanted two cents. Kid once again continued expressing his worries about her window.

By the end of it Aoko wasn't sure whether it was better or worse to study with the thief around.


	10. Thief

**Midnight Meetings**

_Thief_

He'd done it so many times in the past that this was possibly his easiest heist yet.

Avoid the security system, enter quietly, retrieve the target.

Kaitou Kid grinned triumphantly as his fingers brushed against his prize…

The lights switched on.

Kid looked like a dear caught in the headlights as Nakamouri Aoko glared at him from her position by the light switch.

"So _you're_ the culprit."

Kid slowly dragged his eyes to the container his hand was still currently inside, just barely wrapped around his target.

"Get out of my kitchen."

Kid glanced around, noting that Aoko's eyes seemed to keep drifting towards a particularly heavy looking frying pan, before deciding to cut his losses and high tail it out of there…

…with the jar of course.

A smoke bomb and open window later and Aoko was screaming at the retreating white figure, "You cookie thief!"


	11. Similar

**Midnight Meetings**

_Similarities_

Kid greeted her as politely as always as he entered her room without a care for her wishes.

Aoko merely grunted in reply.

It was awhile ago that Aoko first acknowledged the similarities between Kid and Kaito.

_Similarities_.

It ended there.

They had a similar body structure, a similar hair-cut, even similar antics but that was it.

Kid held himself confidently, but not the same confident way Kaito did.

Kaito held himself in a relaxed fashion that made it seem like he hadn't a care in the world but if one were to look close enough they would notice slight tension. Just enough that he'd be ready to avoid a wild mop without warning.

Kid held himself in a way that made you feel both as if his every regard was for you and at the same time like he was unmatchable. Unlike Kaito there was _never_ any visible tension, even though he looked as if he could be anywhere he wanted at any time there was never any sign he was going to move until he moved. He was graceful too, in a way that would make any girl envious.

Kaito had messy brown hair he inherited from his mother and a foolish grin that never seemed to fade.

While Kid's hair seemed to be in the same cut, it lacked the untamable tendrils that Kaito had. Even his _hair_ was graceful in every way. And then there was the color… it _could_ be mistaken for brown but it wasn't.

It reminded Aoko greatly of the late Kuroba Toichi's blue-black hair.

As for his grin, while Kid did have a reckless devil-may-care grin, this too was different from Kaito's; Kaito's was cheerful, mischievous and ever growing. Kid's… Kid's grin was mischievous but it often lacked the honest emotions behind it. When it did have the cheer behind it… it was still different, she didn't know quite how but the _way_ Kid's happiness worked was different from Kaito's.

But what really convinced Aoko were the eyes.

Kaito had dark blue irises that he inherited from his father. Aoko would recognize Kaito's eyes anywhere, there were startling and mirthful all at once.

Kid had purple eyes.

And they were _always_ carefully emotionless. There were very few times Aoko had seen his mask ripped off far enough that there were emotions and during those times she had noticed his sparkle.

His eyes _sparkled_ when he was emotional, it was a mysterious sparkle; full of questions and unknown terrors, but it was also very blunt in a way that Aoko hadn't yet been able to put her finger on…

Aoko's eye twitched, why was she even giving the stupid thief so much thought?

"I hate you!"

Kid avoided the throw pillow with practiced ease and raised an eyebrow, "Grumpy?"

"DIE!"

Kid laughed and easily avoided the rest of her bedroom(how she threw her desk with her body weight, he didn't really want to know) before finally bowing and escaping through his entrance, all the while noting that Aoko's vocabulary, while not as _extensive_ as her fathers, was quite… creative.

* * *

_((Ending Notes: Not quite satisfied with this chappy... -sighs and shuffles off-))_


	12. Shopping

**Midnight Meetings**

_Shopping_

The expected ending time for any normal heist was anywhere from midnight to three in the morning. So considering it was only about eleven in the evening, Aoko found it safe to assume that Kid wouldn't be visiting her room while she was out(the thought of this alone was enough to upset her greatly).

And putting into consideration that she really, _really_ wanted milk…

So the inspector's daughter made her way to the 24 hour mini mart closest to her house without any disparaging thoughts or upsetting gut feelings. She was enjoying her trip quite a bit too, the night air was refreshing, the sky was lit by the moons glow and there were no irritating phantom thieves bothering her.

This all ended when she reached the mini mart.

She had cheerfully entered, even greeted the half conscious cashier, before making a beeline straight for her target; the last jug of milk was literally beneath her fingers before anything went wrong.

A gloved hand reached for the same carton.

Aoko felt dread fill her as she brought her gaze to the man beside her, mimicking her actions.

She sputtered.

"Y-you!!"

Kid looked sheepish but grinned none the less, "Good evening, Nkamouri-chan."

"What are you doing here?!" Aoko burst, taking as many steps back as she could without risk of tripping… still; she managed to trip over herself a bit. When a gloved hand shot out and steadied her she felt homicidal tendencies grow within her steadily.

Kid remained grinning sheepishly and retracted his gloved hand as soon as he was sure she wouldn't land on her bum, "Buying milk." He answered.

Aoko's brow twitched, sanity still a faraway thing, "_Why_?!"

He raised a brow, "Because kaasan told me to buy some on the way home," he lifted his other hand to show a bag from another store, "And some reading material."

Aoko's brow twitched and she promptly decided she really didn't even _want_ to know before turning around and beginning her speedy walk out of the store.

She really didn't have time to deal with him.

Kid blinked and held up the carton they had both reached for, "Weren't you going to buy this?"

Aoko sent a seething glare over her shoulder, "_You_ touched it."

"…I touched you too." Kid pointed out.

Aoko rolled her eyes before sending another glare, "I _know_; I'm going home to burn my clothes and wash a few layers of skin off."

Kid decided it might be best if he didn't drop by the Nakamouri's that evening.

…but that didn't mean he couldn't walk her home!

Glancing at the milk still in his hands briefly, Kid fished for his wallet for a bit before finally pulling out. Quickly retrieving the money from it while confetti flew from it(he knew he put that somewhere…) Kid tossed the correct amount onto the counter before rushing out after the girl.

The half asleep worker hardly batted an eyelash, "Thank you for shopping at Cork N' Bibs, and have a nice night…"

"Nakamouri-chan!"

Aoko glared pointedly ahead, attempting to ignore the voice behind her. Why was he following her? Stupid thief…

"Matte!"

Aoko walked faster.

Though it was no use, moments later an uncharacteristically out of ruffled Kid sidled up beside her with a grin.

She was _not_ going to acknowledge his presence.

"_Why_ are you stalking me?"

'_Damnit…_'

Kid grinned, "I like to think of it as escorting the lovely lady home!"

"…" Aoko raised a brow but chose not to comment. With luck he'd get bored if she just ignored him…

Kid resisted an amused smile before starting to hum.

'_Only one more block… one more block… one more…_' Aoko sent another seething glare at the humming thief, hoping that he might burst into flames.

--

"…and here we are!" Kid proclaimed cheerfully while Aoko grumbled and fished for her keys.

"…stupid loud jerk…" she'd just barely unlocked the door when Kid tapped her shoulder.

"What—?!"

Kid grinned secretively and pushed a grocery bag into her arms before doing a sweeping bow and kissing the back of her hand.

It took a moment for this to register into Aoko's mind and by the time it did Kid had already winked flirtilously before disappearing in a cloud of pink smoke.

In the next few seconds Aoko was quite sure she could be well compared to a tomato(though she amended that it was _only_ because she was so absolutely furious).

Sending one last murderous glare at the bushes(just in case he was still around) Aoko stormed inside and slammed the door behind her. Glaring down at bag he'd given her she retracted the carton of milk from earlier.

Her eye twitched irately, "Baka."

Finally she sighed and ignored her pink cheeks while heading towards the kitchen and pouring herself a glance of milk(tempted as she was to throw it out, she _did_ want milk…) and staring into space.

'_I should get some sleep…_' she smiled wryly, '_That was more tiring than I originally thought it'd be…_'

With another weird sigh Aoko shook her head and took another sip.

* * *

_((Ending Notes: -sigh- really don't like this chapter... -.-;; I used to... but then my computer deleted the end of it and I cried and re-wrote it crum-ily... -sigh-_

_-Muse-chan in the dumps.))_


	13. Sign

**Midnight Meetings**

_Sign_

'…_just need to finish that cut-out… and the glue… and-OH! I almost forgot the most important part!_' Aoko grinned in an only _slightly_ demonic fashion before cutting two slightly see-through pieces of red paper.

Kid could only watch helplessly as she pasted them over the(very well made) KID-face with a victorious air. The now complete 'anti-KID' sign sat on her floor ominously while she appeared to gloat without words.

Kid blanched slightly, "…Nakamouri-chan…"

"Hm?" Aoko turned with her still victorious grin, hardly even paying mind to who was speaking.

"I acknowledge that you make these in your spare time…" he paused, "…but _must_ you make them when I'm _sitting right here_?"

Aoko's grin only grew.


	14. Not

**Midnight Meetings**

_Not_

It was silent.

Kid for a moment considered the possibility of Aoko being asleep as he easily slipped into the dark room. A glance at her bed though proved that she wasn't there.

His next thought was that she was hiding in wait for him so that she could do a sneak attack. Observation proved this also to be false.

It was with some amount of shock and a little bit of shame(at his lack of observation) that Kid spotted the girl snoozing at her desk, textbooks open.

He opened his mouth for one of his usual comments, something that would jolt her awake and probably have a textbook aimed for his skull, but the words died.

He couldn't bring himself to wake her up.

Kid sighed; he should at least put a blanket on her or move her to the bed.

Why did he feel so out of place all of a sudden?

He didn't know why but he had the innate feeling that he shouldn't be there, that he really didn't belong there.

Kid shook it off and tried to convince his limbs to move but they were unusually stiff.

He shouldn't be here.

A look at Aoko's sleeping face and he realized one of the reasons why. _Kid_ shouldn't be here. _Kid_ never should have been here. _Kid_ wasn't supposed to be a part of Aoko's life.

It was foolish to show up to begin with. He was a smart boy, he should have known from day one that he wouldn't be able to stop coming after the first time.

…he really didn't have much time to spend with Aoko anymore…

He sighed again, it was no time to think about all this, he already meditated on it long enough at other times; right now he needed to get Ao—Nakamouri-chan to bed before she caught a cold.

Aoko was unsurprisingly light to lift, she was a petite girl after all. He was used to carrying around much heavier equipment.

She was tucked in within moments and Kid was about to make his usual escape when a totally insane urge struck him. He shouldn't, it was stupid.

Still, he leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"Good night… Aoko."

A swish of the cape later and Kid was gone.

As soon as she was sure he was gone Aoko shot up in bed, heart pounding and face flushed.

Kid kissed her. On the forehead. After tucking her in.

She wasn't blushing. She wasn't attempting to calm her heart.

She wasn't in love.

She _couldn't_ be.

She _wasn't_.

"_Good night… Aoko."_

A fresh flush assaulted her face and her heart throbbed painfully.

She didn't like how it sounded when he said her name.

She _hated_ it. How dare he think he could call her that!

Aoko curled into a ball and attempted to deny the back-flips her stomach was making. She only had a tummy ache… a very pleasant feeling one…

She _was not_ in love.

--


	15. Hate

**Midnight Meetings**

_Hate_

"Get out of my room Kid."

Kid raised a brow; she was getting better at being able to tell when he entered.

"In a foul mood, Nakamouri-chan?"

Aoko didn't even bother to send him a seething glare, instead she remained hunched over her homework as she replied, "No, just attempting to get rid of the _pest_ that continues to bother me. I'm considering calling an exterminator."

'_Harsh._' Kid shrugged off the jibe and hovered nearby silently.

Aoko's brow twitched violently.

How was it that he managed to make doing her homework nearly impossible by just _standing_ there?

"…I detest you." she hissed.

"Dually noted." Kid replied jubilantly. Aoko could practically _see_ the prankster grin he was probably harboring.

'_Stupid thief… ought to hang him by his toes… then rip off his stupid arms… then poke out his goddamn eyes with that __**stupid**__ monocle. And burn his hat, definitely burn his hat._'

Despite lacking the ability to read minds(it was better for his mental health that he didn't hear) Kid suddenly felt very protective of his hat as a murderous glow grew from the Nakamouri girl.

'_She's imagining ways to kill me again, isn't she?_'

The slight cackle that escaped Aoko a moment later proved his theory. Kid resisted the urge to make a swift escape, his long forgotten 'self-preservation' instincts generally acted up when he was around homicidal Nakamouri's but it was no reason to cut his visit short.

"You realize I hate you, right?"

Kid blinked, that was a bit too repetitive to be normal Aoko behavior, "Hai…" what was she thinking? Well, other than how to kill him…

Still Aoko didn't even bother to turn when she spoke.

"Because I really, _really_ hate you. Completely, totally, passionately, angrily, mind-numbingly…" she seemed to run out of descriptive words and merely grumbled a bit.

Kid was getting a little worried. Aoko didn't behave like this unless she was avoiding something, worried or fixated with something.

"Are you alright, Nakamouri-chan?"

"Despising you? Yes."

Okay… she was starting to make less sense.

Kid sighed and plopped unto the floor, "I'm not leaving until you tell me what's wrong."

It had occurred to Kid many times in the past that Aoko was a ticking time bomb. It wasn't very hard to realize. Still, whenever he somehow managed to hit the 'explode' button, it always managed to give him a small heart attack.

He could practically _hear_ the resounding 'boom' as Aoko was suddenly stock still. Every self preservation instinct the kaitou had screamed for him to try and escape with his life.

He didn't have the chance to before the explosion turned nuclear.

Aoko turned slowly, her bangs covering her eyes as a deceptively calm aura surrounded her, "…'what's wrong'…?" her tone was icy.

Kid involuntarily inched back.

"What's wrong…?" he still couldn't see her eyes and her stiff movements were starting to make him wonder whether he would live to see another day, the 'calm' aura flared and he suddenly felt quite a bit of murderous intent, "_What's wrong_ is that **I HATE YOU**!"

Oh that was a lot of anger.

Kid was caught in a moment where he was speechless. Aoko used this easily and grabbed the front of his shirt, pulling him off the ground; wide violet eyes met dangerous blue.

And in the next moment Kid had very little trouble telling the similarities between Aoko and her father. The threats and curses that flew out of Aoko's mouth were more than enough to make a well versed sailor choke and keel over with shock.

Somewhere along the way Kid managed the stray thought that she'd probably been cooking this one up for awhile… the things she planned to do to his poor, defenseless hat…

It was quite some time before Aoko ran out of steam(or maybe it was out of breath, he wasn't sure whether or not she had breathed at all during that tirade) and she settled for glaring hostilely at the now very intimidated thief.

He was having a lot of trouble keeping any poker face on.

Finally he coughed uncomfortably, "Better?"

Aoko rolled her eyes and turned on her heel, all the while grumbling a few things about his hat and campfires. Kid resisted the sigh of relief that he wanted so dearly to release.

Aoko plopped down at her desk chair and opened one of her textbooks, about to continue her work before finally sending a backwards glance at Kid, "You, Kaitou Kid, truly and completely _suck_."

Kid sputtered in response and Aoko smirked victoriously before turning back to her homework.

'_Girls are an enigma._' Kid rolled his eyes and bid the girl goodnight before taking flight.

He didn't notice the bright pink blush on the girl's cheeks as she scribbled on her homework furiously.

* * *

_((Ending Notes: x3 Dedicated to s2lou-sama 'cause she ish totally and completely awesome xD -go read her fics! Now!-))_


	16. Quiet Explosion

**Midnight Meetings**

_Quiet Explosion_

The lights were off again and Aoko was sitting on her bed staring off into space.

Kid raised quizzical brow at the sight before approaching the daydreaming girl.

"Anything on your mind, Nakamouri-chan?"

She hardly seemed perturbed by his presence aside from a slightly startled blush gracing her cheeks before she sent him a withering glare, "New plots to send you to hell, where you belong." She answered dryly.

She was too tired to attack him today, she'd honestly been intending to get some sleep before he showed up.

"I'm hurt." Kid replied with a mock injured expression.

Aoko scoffed and leaned back against her bed rest while attempting to rid herself of her pink cheeks, "…pest."

"You get less creative with insults by the day." Kid grinned and avoided the swipe she made at his head.

"Oh shut it jerk."

Kid grinned, "Though the fair lady might want to try smiling, I'm starting to think you don't like me."

The sarcasm was unmistakable; even if Kid hadn't bothered to accentuate his words properly they both would have caught it easily.

Aoko chose not to dignify him with a response and instead pretended not to notice he was there.

Kid let a mischievous smirk grow onto his features, if she wanted to play it like that…

Aoko's eyes grew wide as Kid sat on her legs, smiling innocently as she attempted to register what happened.

She was about to yell angrily when she caught sight of the imp like glow in his eyes. So _that_ was his game… she narrowed her eyes and huffed, turning her face away from the thief.

Kid seemed to take this as furthering the challenge and started to do a few magic tricks. Aoko twitched a little but refused to pay mind to the kaitou.

If she could ignore Kaito she could ignore _anyone_.

A small voice in the back of her head reminded her that she had yet to succeed completely in ignoring that particular teenage magician but she sent it to a small dark prison to die off.

Kid raised a brow, he was currently juggling a few colored balls that exploded into confetti at random times, most of the contents of her desk, her favorite stuffed animal and a candy-bar(he wasn't sure where it came from) and she hadn't even turned to look.

Well, if he wanted attention he would have to demand it. His grin grew further. Getting attention was something Kid had _never_ failed to do.

There was a puff of smoke but Aoko shrugged it off(she'd been expecting something of the sort for a while now) it was really when she felt some poke her arm that she jumped in surprise.

Kid was doing a headstand, on her bed, still juggling, and poking her in his spare time.

Impressive, she'd admit, but he had to try harder than that. With another huff, she turned to look another direction, resisting the urge to watch the spectacle Kid was making.

Kid raised a brow, desperate times called for desperate measures he supposed…

In another flood of smoke, Kid was sitting on her legs again, this time the evenings heist had joined the items juggled.

Naturally, when Aoko caught sight of the jewel being juggled out of the corner of her eye, she lunged before thinking.

Items crashed to the floor without remorse as Aoko grabbed for the one item that had caught her attention and toppled over on top of Kid.

Kid was grinning like a maniac as she looked down on him, his fingers carefully holding the gem just in front of her face, "I win."

Aoko's eyes widened and she sputtered a bit before finally smirking menacingly, "I beg to differ. I'm on top." She grinned down at him in an obvious jibe at his masculinity.

Kid shrugged, "Easily remedied." In a moment Aoko felt a sudden movement and found herself beneath Kid.

Kid looked like a cat that had just caught a particularly interesting mouse.

Aoko resembled a tomato more than anything else.

"I hate you."

"Acknowledged."

"I'm getting a restraining order."

Kid seemed even more chipper at this, "And you think that would stop me?"

"I think it might help buffer you a bit."

"Not at all! I'm far too fond of you to let that bother me!"

"…fond of me or fond of bothering me?" Aoko glared.

Kid just smiled.

It was about then that it occurred to them what exact position they were in.

Aoko flushed brightly and attempted to free her hands(one of them had somehow landed beneath her and the other was restrained by Kid's forearm). She'd just barely managed to get the hand beneath her free and against his chest(to shove him off) when Kid moved to lift himself up.

Unfortunately his hand found the edge of the bed and slipped.

In a second they're faces were millimeters away.

Kid's throat suddenly went very dry. Something kept screaming for him to get up and out of there as soon as possible but it was ignored with his self-preservation instincts.

His common sense was long forgotten.

He couldn't convince himself to move.

Not when she was looking at him like that.

Her heart was _not_ beating like mad against her ribcage. It was not. And if it was, it was just anger. Yes, burning rage.

She was _very_ angry. That was all there was to it.

When she saw his eyes trace her face and stop at her lips, she was _beyond_ infuriated.

When one of his gloved hands reached out and traced her lips she was just very, very angry.

When he leaned closer…

Kid seemed to come to his senses and paused, looking like he was about to make a break for it.

She decided not to try and explain why she pushed up and met him before he retreated.

At first, she was very nervous. Nothing happened at all, she could hear her hear pounding in her ears, they were both stock still.

A slow movement of Kid's lips and time seemed to start again.

It wasn't overly rash or passionate as Aoko may have thought. It was very slow and thoughtful… _loving_ even. She felt a hand brush against her cheek and she clutched the front of his shirt tightly.

He was barely brushing her lips and… she was crazy. She knew she had to be crazy, otherwise she wouldn't be kissing him back. She wouldn't be pulling him closer.

And in an instant it was over.

Kid had shot away looking horrified. A gloved hand was held in front of his mouth and he seemed a little too stunned to move from his position.

Aoko looked at him with equal shock, not quite sure what to think.

"I—" as if he hadn't even meant to speak, Kid cut himself off and started backing away, he was off the bed before she could blink. Aoko sat up and watched as he backed away, the same horrified and guilty expression marring his usually collected features, "I… I'm sorry. I should go."

Before she could even fully acknowledge what he said, Kid fled.

Aoko slumped, unable to think of anything else to say or do.

* * *

_((Ending Notes: Okay.. **very** nervous about this chapter. Let it never be said that I am good at writing anything remotely romantic ._

_In any case..._

_**I AM HOSTING AN AMV CONTEST!**_

_The prize? A 12(or more) chapter drabble-like fic to whatever theme you want(example: KID and Aoko meet after heists—like 'Midnight Meetings'— or Sasuke is in the hospital and Hinata is his nurse—like in 'Mask'—) and one super awesome fully CGed fanart to go with it._

_x3 The concept of the AMV's? EisukexShiho/Ai from Detective Conan. Videos will be judged on how well you make it look like they actually interact(and don't tell me it's not possible, Sasuke and Hinata __never__ interact and there are plenty of AMV's that present the illusion that they do) hints to victory: I __adore__ AMV's that go to the beat._

_Don't think it's likely you'll win and don't want to try? Believe me; it's worth it regardless; **All entrants will receive a linearted request of their choice**._

_So… who's interested? X3))_


	17. Separation

**Midnight Meetings**

_Separation_

He wasn't coming.

Aoko shot another glance at the open window and contemplated closing it not for the first time that evening.

He wasn't coming.

She didn't want him to come anyway.

She glanced at her alarm clock. It was already two in the morning.

If the heist wasn't over yet it would be soon.

He wasn't coming.

Aoko ignored the tight feeling in her chest and attempted to pay attention to her homework.

Homework was good. There was always more homework to do.

Homework was consistent.

Homework didn't jump into her life randomly and send her into a mess of confusion and mixed emotions leaving her homicidal and crushed.

Aoko broke another pencil.

She was _not_ crushed.

Crushed would mean she would have had to have cared to begin with, and if there were anyone out there that she did _not_ care about, it was Kaitou KID.

--

She felt something in her break when she heard her father come home.

He _wasn't_ coming.

She'd been telling herself this the entire evening, yet it stung when it rang so truthfully in her mind.

Who was she kidding? Why would he come back here? He probably thought she was in love with him or something _moronic_ like that. He had plenty of beautiful women after his heart; he wouldn't want to deal with such a demure looking girl.

She didn't know when she broke her latest pencil but she did know she was furious that he would think she was in love with him. Ha! The thought alone was ridiculous!

She laughed, paying no mind to what her father would think if he heard the hysterical laughter issuing from her room.

The laughter dried quickly enough and Aoko ignored the tears that started to pour down her cheeks.

He wasn't coming.

"Baka…"

* * *

_((Ending Notes: For s2lou-sama! I hope you get to read this before you leave!!_

_-.-;; Sorry for the lack of fluff, I swear that the next chappy will be coated in it!_

_Muse-chan doing lotsa stuff.))_


	18. Gift

**Midnight Meetings**

_Gift_

It had been quite some time since she had gone to protest at a heist.

Not that she didn't still disapprove of Kaitou Kid to great extents, she just figured it was more efficient to tell the thief to his face rather than hide in a huge crowd.

She didn't want to see him though, even if he didn't see her.

So here she was, hours before the actual heist, staring intently at one of her anti-KID signs and contemplating whether or not she should go.

If she went, she might run into him somehow. She knew it would be highly unlikely, considering she'd never run into him at a heist before, but at the same time she knew that her karma would somehow cause a freak accident, like them getting stuck in a room together or something.

So she shouldn't go.

But on the other hand, if she saw him she could slug him for stealing her first kiss. That thought alone was enough to put a smile on her face, but the after thought of Kid writhing in pain on the ground was what really made her grin.

She could also tell him how wrong he was if he thought she was in love with him. _That_ was a satisfying thought.

So maybe she should go after all…

Aoko reached for the sign but hesitated.

What if she didn't run into him but he saw her in the crowd? What if he thought she _missed_ him or something asinine like that?

Aoko retracted her hand completely and sighed.

To go or not to go? If she stayed here nothing would happen.

But didn't she _want_ nothing to happen? She'd finally been able to sever ties with him! He wouldn't bother her anymore! He wasn't coming back!

…he wasn't coming back…

Aoko's fists clenched. She was being silly! Moronic! She shouldn't _miss_ him! She shouldn't!

She _didn't_!

In the darkest recesses of her mind she acknowledged that she'd done quite a bit of denial recently.

"Baka… what the hell am I thinking…?"

'_I hate him; I hate him more than I've __**ever **__hated anyone else in my entire life._'

"…I just don't get it anymore…"

'_Why the hell is my window still open? I should bolt it shut for good! Show him that he's completely unwelcome!_'

"…I hate him…"

It _sounded_ like a lie.

Aoko glanced at her anti-KID signs again.

'_I don't want to go out…_'

"…I really need to get out of the house for a bit…"

Aoko sighed and poked her sign, it was still a good while before the heist but she didn't want to go.

'_I really want to go… I want to see him…—_'

"To slug him!" Aoko sputtered at the last thought, jumping to her feet and beginning to pace.

'_Baka, baka, baka, baka!_'

She grit her teeth and plopped back onto the floor, deciding to change topics entirely.

'_I need to show that git that he's not welcome here! But how…?_'

Aoko glanced back at her signs before grinning. Though her plot wasn't _quite_ as satisfying as the thought of kicking him in the shins it was still quite pleasant to think of.

Moments later she had one of them hung outside her window for all the neighborhood to see.

"Ha! Take that Kid!"

It was petty, stupid and childish but it felt nice none the less. Even if the jerk never saw the sign…

…she chose to pretend that that hadn't been a depressing thought.

She also refused to acknowledge that it felt like she was inviting him to come back.

Form in thoughts the girl grinned triumphantly before setting herself up for bed. She normally liked to wait for her father to get home but tonight she made an exception. She didn't want to be glancing at the window all night when no one was coming.

--

Her vision was blurry when she opened her eyes and offhandedly she noted it was still dark out.

She felt warm, safe… comfortable…

Her eyes popped open, '_Kid?!_' she was on her feet in seconds and looking all about the room, but there was no thief in sight.

When had she come to associate 'safe' and 'comfortable' with Kid…?

She ignored the way her heart dropped at the sight of the empty room. She could practically _smell_ the phantom thief but he was no where to be seen.

'…_did he come by…?_'

Aoko glanced by the window to see if it had been disturbed at all. She blinked twice when she saw a box sitting on the sill.

'_Eh…?_' curious butterflies flew through her stomach and she approached the lone box. Her heart rapped against her ribcage and she forgot to breathe more than once.

Neatly lying on the box with a white rose taped to it was a card with all too familiar handwriting, she'd seen plenty enough heist notes to know it immediately.

She gulped once more before carefully picking up the card and reading it.

'_Sorry._'

She swore her stomach did a back flip but she paid it no mind and instead carefully put down the card and rose before reaching for the box and opening it.

Her breath caught in her throat and she shut the box.

It wasn't unnecessarily ornate or extraordinarily dull. Aoko shrunk to the ground with the box in hand and attempted to breathe.

What was the meaning behind it? Was it just an apology gift? Or…?

Aoko chose not to think about it.

Nearby the receipt for the gift floated to the carpet, removing all stray thoughts about the means by which it had been obtained.

Why did she feel so warm and happy?

She cradled the box to her chest and closed her eyes. It didn't matter why; she could come up with all the denial speeches in the world tomorrow. Tonight, Aoko smiled softly feeling as if she were still wrapped in Kid's lingering presence, tonight she didn't care.

Tonight she was just happy to know he came.

* * *

_((Ending Notes: Next chappy will have some Kid POV x3 Hope I wrote the fluff decently! 3_

_-Muse-chan hating insomnia.))_


	19. Sorry

**Midnight Meetings**

_Sorry_

He was a moron.

A complete and utter moron.

He shouldn't have come last time. He should have just left her cold turkey, like he had _planned_.

Why did he give her the stupid gift?!

She probably tossed it out the window!

'…_and it cost a pretty penny too…_' Kid groaned not for the first time that evening. The heist was long over and he _should_ be long home.

Instead he was outside Nakamouri Aoko's window.

_Again_.

Despite being too cowardice to actually _apologize in person_(especially with how hostile she had been acting of late) he had still done his annual arrival at the Nakamouri residence after each heist.

…just, staying in a tree instead of making contact with the residents.

The first time he'd come back he'd hardly realized he'd done it. It had been a force of habit more than anything else.

He couldn't go back there after what he did though.

She definitely hated him more than ever(who wouldn't?) and to be honest… he didn't think it'd be smart to come back even _if_ she didn't hate him, in fact that would probably be the worst case scenario.

…but he _wanted_ to see her…

When he met her as Kid it was _different_ than their normal relationship.

He didn't care to figure out _how_ it was different. He knew when something was unsafe territory and that most _certainly_ seemed to be bad territory to walk unto.

Dangerous, for both of them.

He _couldn't_ think about that sort of thing. Not with his job description. Not with Aoko hating him.

She was his _friend_. Nothing else; would never be anything else.

And currently all she was to him was Nakamouri-keibu's daughter.

Kaitou KID had no other relations with her.

It was _inexcusable_ that he came back.

Still, even if he visited and didn't show his stupid face, it was better than if he did show his face… or any sign he had arrived.

The Kid let out another sound of frustration, he'd prepared the apology gift shortly after the 'incident' but he'd known it'd be stupid to actually _give_ it.

What was _wrong_ with him?!

Maybe it had been the 'anti-KID' sign she'd left hanging out her window…

Kid face-palmed, if _anything_ that should have _discouraged_ him from leaving the gift there! _What was he __**thinking**_?!

He sighed; in any case, there wouldn't be any slip ups _tonight_. Tonight he would just sit in the tree like a good boy and wait for her to turn off her lights and go to sleep.

…the stupid anti-KID sign was still hanging outside her window…

He'd _swear_ it was mocking him.

The lights in her room switched off.

Kid sighed again, he should really go home. He shouldn't be here to begin with. He'd known for a long time that Kid didn't belong in Aoko's life.

'_I want to see her…_'

What was he thinking?! He had the chance to see her _daily_! Why should it matter that he didn't appear in front of her as her arch-nemesis?!

His legs moved before he could stop himself. He landed silently as ever on her sill, the room was completely silent aside from her breathing but all he could really hear was his mental tirade about being crazy.

'_Isn't it in the job description anyway?_'

He shouldn't be here.

'_Acknowledged._'

He sighed, soundlessly hopping onto the carpet and approaching the sleeping girl.

Why was he here?

'_I owe her an apology._'

He'd already apologized! There was no need to do it twice!

'_I should have done it in person._'

In moments he was kneeling by the bed and his eyes caught sight of _it_.

Resting on her collarbone without a care in the world was a _very_ familiar necklace. One he'd picked out himself.

Kid couldn't resist smiling slightly even through his confusion. Eventually he shook his head and decided not to look for any deeper meaning(she probably just thought it'd be a waste to throw it out).

Against his internal wishes one of his gloved hands reached out and brushed a stray strand of hair from her face.

"…sorry."

Aoko's eyes opened slightly at the noise, barely registering that it was Kid leaning over her.

"…Kid?"

"Sorry…"

Kaitou KID prided himself in many things, but one that usually stood out above all was his infamous self control.

Which would explain why he was so utterly mortified with himself when he leaned forward and kissed the half asleep girl chastely, cupping her cheek with his hand.

If Aoko wasn't awake before, she was now.

"Wha—?"

Kid rested his forehead against hers, locking their eyes, "Sorry."

Aoko could only stare in wonder at the thief, what was going o—

"_He isn't coming."_

"…am I dreaming?"

Kid smiled wryly but made no other movement to prove or disprove her theory.

"…what a nightmare…" Aoko sighed, not quite sure why she felt like smiling so much.

"Mm." Kid agreed.

Aoko, by now expertly ignoring the flip flops her stomach was doing, smiled slightly with pink cheeks.

"To what do I owe the visit, Yume-san?"

Kid just shook his head with the same wry smile and leaned in, "Sorry."

Aoko chose not to retort and instead leaned into the kiss.

It was slow, very careful, and impossibly gentle.

Aoko wasn't sure whether or not to acknowledge that it had the same loving taste the last one had had.

She was hesitant to separate when he pulled back.

"Sorry."

He retreated before he could do anything else regrettable.

* * *

_((Ending Notes: x3 I know I say this often, but i love my reviewers and I really wish I had enough time to reply to reviews more often... SOOOO xD I've decided that the first five reviewers for this chappy will be part of a thank you pic for my reviewers! x3 You need to add appearance into the review so that I know how to draw ya in it! 3 Thank you guys for all the encouragement you guys give me! For all my fics, I wouldn't be able to write these so happily without you guys!! -glomps readers-_

_-Muse-chan half asleep due to Comic Con-which has been really fun-.))_


	20. Confession

**Midnight Meetings**

_Confession_

Denial was always a good way for her to deal with mixed emotions in the past.

It was simple, detouring and easy.

Having failed to get her hands on this solution for what seemed like forever she had vied for the next best thing.

Murderous rage.

Which, unfortunately, _also_ failed miserable.

No matter how hard she tried to summon the anger she so desired, it would always end in a pathetic excuse for anger. _Sure_, she was red faced. _Sure_, her heart rammed against her ribcage with adrenaline. _Sure_, it _seemed_ like she was angry. And normally she could easily convince herself that yes, this was murderous rage.

…normally meaning _before_ 'denial' had decided it had better things to do than to aid her.

So she was left with her only one desperate decision.

'_It was all a dream!_'

Red faced and not-quite-sane, Nakamouri Aoko paced around her room anxiously.

'_A dream!_'

Despite spending the past three weeks convincing herself over and over that her last meeting with the Kid had been nothing more than a figment of her imagination, she had yet to convince herself of this fully.

The worst part was that whenever she succeeded at all the _next_ question that came would make her twitch uncomfortably.

_"Why would you be dreaming about Kid kissing you?"_

At which point she would reprimand her earlier statement.

'_It was a nightmare! A horrible, scarring, terrifying nightmare!_'

…never mind that 'nightmares' didn't usually make her giddy every time she thought about them. She'd long decided that logic and anything related to Kaitou KID didn't belong in the same thought pattern.

Speaking of illogical… Aoko glanced down at the necklace she was _still_ wearing.

'_It would be a shame to throw it out!_'

Her eye twitched irately, just a few months earlier and she was _sure_ she wouldn't have cared about whatever amount of a waste it would be to throw away the silly thing. It _was_ a present from her worst enemy after all. She shouldn't have been caught _dead_ wearing such a thing!

Still, she couldn't convince herself to get rid of it.

In any case, this was all making it very difficult for her to sleep. She had decided that the best way to rid herself of nightmarish visions of Kid was to counter balance with very pleasant dreams about brutally murdering him.

The trouble was that, it being a heist night, she was having quite a bit of trouble reaching her desired state of unconsciousness.

"…stupid Kid…"

It was all his fault to begin with! He should have never shown his stupid face to begin with!

Aoko sighed and pushed away her covers, there was no way she was going to get any sleep this way…

'_…I need to kick that guy in the shins._'

Dream or no dream, he was the one to have caused it and it was _bothering_ her.

"Stupid ugly jerk, 'sorry' he says! _BAKA_! Like 'sorry' comes _close_ to fixing the mental strain he's putting me through! I ought to hang him! Argh!" Aoko paced her room, not evening bothering to switch on the light, grumbling all the way and illustrating her points by kicking random objects.

She _needed_ to hit this guy.

She hardly noticed the figure on her window sill.

"You know what?! I _will_ hang him! Ha! Stupid thief! And his silly hat!" Aoko glowed murderously as she paced, "I'll chop his hat into little pieces! And then _burn_ it! And-and…! I'll break his stupid monocle! And the—"

The sound of someone clearing their throat cut her off mid tirade and she whirled around to see the object of her (rather violent) thoughts.

"Kid…!"

"The one and only." He bowed politely.

There were many things that Aoko found rather tempting to do, so many that she could hardly recall half of them later in the evening. All she knew was that one intent won over all.

Before Kid had the chance to blink Aoko had crossed the room and slugged him.

If Kid had thought she didn't pack a punch previously, he was thoroughly proved wrong as he found himself knocked several feet back by the force of the blow.

"Get the hell out of my room!"

Not quite the dramatic reunion that one might find in some sort of romance, but all things considered it was to be expected.

Though Kid hadn't expected to feel so much better after being punched; but that probably had something to do with the guilt that had been manifesting itself in him ever since the 'incident'… and of course it was _tripled_ by the second 'incident'.

It felt almost redeeming.

So lost was Kid in thought that he failed to notice the irritation the came from the object of his thoughts. Or perhaps he just had anticipated it so much that it hardly registered to him that she was in the midst of it.

Aoko's brow twitched and she clenched her fist, the jerk was _ignoring_ her. Normally, despite not listening to a _single_ request given, he would at least _acknowledge _them! She ought to come through with her promise of hanging him!

"Didn't you hear me?! _GET OUT NOW_!" to illustrate her point, Aoko grabbed the nearest blunt object(a book) and threw it. Kid acknowledged the flying anomaly just in time to dodge(much to Aoko's chagrin).

He shouldn't have come.

He _really_ shouldn't have come.

Kid contemplated ending the visit right then and there. He didn't even know why he came in! He was Kaitou KID! He should have more control over his own actions.

Kid smirked enigmatically, "If the fair lady wishes it so…" he gave another sweeping bow and she could see him reaching for something, probably a smoke bomb.

Aoko found herself frozen. Breathing became very hard and she couldn't move at all. Every bone in her body rebelled at the idea of moving.

He was actually going to _leave_…?

Just like that?

He never listened to her complaints before!

There was a slight muscle twitch on Kid's part and she knew that could only mean it would only be seconds before his extravagant escape.

Why couldn't she move?!

She needed to stop him!

If Aoko found it hard to breathe before, it was now twice as hard.

Why would she need to stop him?

Her heart throbbed painfully at the thought.

She _hated_ him.

Pink smoke engulfed the room.

Aoko moved before she herself realized that her body wasn't frozen anymore.

'_Don't go…!_'

'_I hate being alone…!_'

'_I hate it when you leave…!_'

'_Don't leave me alone!_'

Kid found it hard to breathe for many reasons.

The most obvious reason though was that he was currently crushed under the weight of a very pretty girl that just tackled him to the ground. Or most of the way there, currently he was in the uncomfortable position of being mostly on the floor but just a bit of him propped up by the wall.

His back was going to be hurting in the morning…

Ignoring the(rather fast) pace of his heart beat, Kid took a deep breath and looked down at the head of wild hair pressed against his chest.

"Nakam—?"

"Don't go."

Kid found it much harder to breathe than before.

He couldn't place the tone of voice.

If only he could see her expression…

"Wh—"

"I said 'don't go'! Now shut up!"

Kid blinked. As chaotic a person he was he tended to enjoy keeping his mind as clear of chaos as he could manage. Thus when his mind spontaneously combusted leaving him to drown in confusion and chaos, he wasn't quite as prepared as most would have thought.

"Bu-why—ho-wha—huh?!"

Needless to say, he didn't look as suave as he did a few minutes ago.

Aoko didn't reply at first, just snuggled closer to his chest, "…shut up moron…!"

They were both horrified to realize her voice cracked.

It was then he noticed how wet the front of his suit of was getting. Her shoulders were shaking slightly too.

Kid's eyes widened. If he was confused before, it was no competition to how he felt now.

Aoko's desperate grip on his suit loosened and he acted without thinking.

Arms wrapped securely around the girl, Kid lowered his head to her hair and took a deep breath.

He couldn't think straight at all.

And he didn't particularly care.

"…stupid, why are you crying…?"

Aoko made a sound of disagreement and slight annoyance before replying, "…why is your heart beating so fast?"

"I asked first." He paused thoughtfully, "…and it's just left over adrenaline from the heist."

It sounded silly even to his own ears.

Aoko didn't reply, just hugged him tighter.

"…I like listening to it…"

For just a second, Kid couldn't breathe.

And he wanted to see her face more than anything.

As if the fates were mocking him, Aoko didn't even glance up.

Kid decided he didn't care just as long as she was still there.

With some amount of difficulty, Kid readjusted his position so that he was more against the wall than on the floor before he let his eyes slide shut.

"…you're really petite for your age, you know that?"

Aoko, in response to the taunt, squeezed him painfully, "Shut up." He could practically see her annoyance, "…and I am not."

Kid chuckled.

"…why did you come back?"

The amusement died as quickly as it came and Kid sighed and held her tighter, "I don't know."

Aoko's stomach did flip flops but she didn't care to admit it.

"Don't know?"

Kid shook his head, "Don't know."

Aoko opened her mouth to retort, something along the lines of him being a jerk or only coming to pester her, but she found herself unable to make herself speak.

He didn't know why he came back.

Does that mean he didn't intend to come back?

Why didn't he intend to return?

Because he was disgusted because he thought she was madly in love with him or something like that?

Or…?

Aoko's throat clenched.

She would admit to nothing.

She was a strong girl; she didn't _need_ some stupid thief to keep her company. She never did!

And she didn't care what he thought of her, as long as those thoughts surrounded mostly around her unrestrained hatred.

She hated him.

She was sure of it.

She had always been sure of it.

Aoko stood up and took a few steps back,

Kid sat motionless in front of her, his emotions, as per usual, completely unreadable.

He was good at that. Not expressing how he felt.

…did that mean he didn't care for her at all?

Aoko's heart dropped to her feet and she felt rather cold.

…since when had she run under the assumption that he had any sort of feelings for her?

Because he kissed her?

Because he apologized?

He was a heartless thief that stole her father again and again, why should things like that matter to him?

Aoko ignored the pain that these thoughts seemed to bring.

…what if he just been playing with her from the start?

See how far he could string along Nakamouri-keibu's daughter?

What if he was just playing some sick game?

"…Nakamouri-chan?"

How long had she been standing here with these thoughts?

"…what are you doing here Kid?"

She was surprised at her own voice.

Why was she asking this again?!

He's already said that he doesn't know! Even if he was lying he probably wasn't going to tell the truth just because she asked again!

Kid's hat shadowed his eyes and she cursed it along with his famed poker face.

"Honestly?"

Aoko's heart beat was far too loud, in her mind, at his question.

She gulped and nodded firmly.

She wanted to know why he was here.

Why he ever arrived to begin with.

Aoko hardly noticed when Kid moved and when she did he was already directly in front of her.

She never noticed how much taller he was than her.

She had to look up just to look him in the eye.

"What are you…—"

Kid lowered his head and rested his forehead on hers.

"Honestly…" Kid closed his eyes thoughtfully before a slight rueful smile grew on his lips, "…I don't know."

'_I love you._'

He leaned down and kissed her.

'_I love you so much I can't think straight around you._'

Aoko clutched the front of his shirt almost desperately.

'_I love you so much that I can't think clearly anywhere else._'

Kid was once again the first one to separate. He didn't go far this time though, simply rested his head on her shoulder.

'_I don't know._'

"I love you."

* * *

((Ending Notes: Ack, I didn't wanna update this until I caught up a lil more with Midday Meetings but... I really, really wanted to update!!! .!!

...mwahahaha, cliffy power of death!!

-Muse-chan being evil!))


	21. Wrong

**Midnight Meetings**

_Wrong  
_

For Nakamouri Aoko, the world had frozen.

There was no other way to express it.

The world, as she knew it, had frozen.

She couldn't breathe. She couldn't speak. She could hardly _think_.

All she could do was feel Kid's breath tickle her shoulder and attempt to absorb what he just said.

"_I love you."_

He could have been lying.

It would have been nothing for him to lie about something like that. He was a lying, cheating thief.

She wondered why that thought suddenly sounded so ridiculous.

Why was her heart beating so fast?

Why hadn't she shoved Kid away from her?

By all rights she should've.

She hated him with every fiber of her being.

His confession, true or not, should mean nothing to her.

She didn't need his stupid grin.

She didn't need his stupid pranks.

She didn't need his comfort when she cried.

She didn't care if she never saw him again, she didn't care if he left heart-broken. He stole her cookies, he bothered her while she attempted to study, he made it impossible to buy milk, he invaded her privacy and mocked both her _and_ her father, he even stole her first _kiss_!

She hated him!

"What do you mean?"

He couldn't have been serious.

"You can't—why would you?"

Kid made no sign that he even heard her.

"You aren't serious… right?"

She felt more than she heard Kid's exasperated sigh.

"You realize I _really_ hadn't meant to say that last part out loud?"

Aoko blinked for a moment not understanding what he meant.

"It's almost a relief that you don't believe me, actually." Kid let out another aggravated sigh, "At the same time…"

He lifted his head from its resting place and Aoko gasped at the look in his eye.

It wasn't _quite_ angry, but it definitely didn't seem happy and more than a little determined.

"…it _really_ pisses me off."

And he kissed her again. Not as long or meaningful as the others, more of a random peck.

"So, against my better judgment, because _that_ seems to have flown out the window _long_ ago, I'm going to prove you wrong."

Aoko could only stare, baffled.

Than it clicked in her mind.

"P-prove me wrong?"

Aoko's eye twitched, "I'm going to prove _you_ wrong! You will _rue_ the day you ever confessed!"

Kid's own eye twitched irately, "How can you prove me wrong?"

Aoko glared, "I don't know! But I will! Somehow! And you will suffer!"

"Well _fine_! I'll prove you wrong before you prove me wrong!"

To say Nakamouri's weren't competitive would be a white lie, possibly enough to even make the most rambunctious of fibbers to sputter at the utter _ludicrously_ of the statement.

Thus it was no surprise that one Nakamouri Aoko, once challenged by the person she hated most in the universe, was positively _determined_ to be victorious.

But, sad fact it was, Kaitou KID was quite the competitive fellow as well.

"How can you possibly prove me wrong?"

"I already asked that question!"

"All's fair in love and war!"

"And this, apparently, has both!"

"It does _not_! Neither of us love each other at all!"

Kid growled slightly, "I don't know about _you_, but _I_ happen to be madly in love! So _there_!"

Aoko flushed a bright a maroon and blamed it on her anger, "And you're also a dirty liar and a thief! Whom I _hate_!"

"Everyone already knows that! No need to repeat it _over_ and _over_!"

Aoko glared defiantly, "There's plenty of need! And why should you care?"

"Well how would _you_ feel if the one _you_ loved repeatedly expressed their undying hate for you?"

"Well it doesn't matter since you do _not_ love me!"

Kid's hands flew into the air, "Gaah! You're being ridiculous!"

However, before Aoko could retort, something that made both their bloods run cold happened.

The front door opened.

It was suddenly _very_ awkward as they listened to Nakamouri Ginzo's heavy footsteps and grumbles as he shuffled off to his room.

Kid glared pointedly at her and one swish of the cape later and he was on the windowsill, "This isn't over Nakamouri-chan!" he hissed, hoping that Ginzo didn't hear.

"Far from it!" Aoko hissed back, glaring fiercely at him.

The glaring contest that ensued ended all too quickly by a knock on her door.

"Aoko? Are you awake?"

She only looked away for a second but by the time she looked back, Kid was gone.

* * *

_((Ending Notes: ;A; I'm not satisfied with this chapter at all... booo... sorry for the late update! I'm gonna try to update more often from now on! (though I want to catch up in Midday Meetings first)_

_-a very busy Muse.))_


End file.
